Manufacturers of consumer products are successful when they understand what consumers desire in their products. Understanding of consumer needs, desires and habits can help a manufacturer design products having certain desirable features, often in ways that are not immediately obvious to the consumer. Likewise, retailers and other sellers of manufactured products may not have the understanding that the manufacturer has with respect to consumer products. Although manufacturers routinely have sales representatives to make sales calls to the retail customers, time and space constraints often make it difficult to provide the retail customer with the information necessary to fully appreciate the consumer understanding behind a certain product. Such constraints can often hinder sales in a competitive market for consumer goods.
Therefore, there is a continuing, unaddressed need for a method or device for more effectively communicating insights related to consumer understanding to a retail seller of manufactured consumer products.
Also there is a continuing, unaddressed need for a method of facilitating discussions between manufacturers and retailers to discuss consumer needs, joint business planning, technology reviews, and the like.
Additionally, there is a continuing, unaddressed need for a method or device that can be cost-effectively utilized at multiple locations to better reach multiple retail customers.
Further, there is a continuing, unaddressed need for a method or device that can be easily tailored to meet the needs of a variety of sales environments, including varying customers, varying geographical regions, and varying products.